Un Simple Traidor
by Eriredia
Summary: —Después de todo, sólo somos niños— se decía Vio, mientras se preguntaba si sería considerado narcisista el enamorarse de su propia sombra.
1. Besos Indecentes

Por cierto, antes de comenzar: esto está basado en el manga, yo lo ubicaría en el segundo tomo, capítulo 7 como algo que no se vio después de que Shadow se lleva a Vio al lado oscuro.

No llamo a Shadow "Sombra", como debería, porque en el manga estaba así y me gusta cómo suena, nada más que por eso. Así que, Tari, querida, si estás leyendo esto, preferiría que te ahorraras el comentario de "deberías traducirlo al español como se debe" y además, recordarte que a pesar de todo te quiero.

**Género: **_Romance_

**Advertencias: **_Shonen Ai. Homofóbicos, tomen sus pilchas y lárguense. Si no han leído el manga, no sigan, contiene __**spoilers. **_

**Pareja:** _Shadow Link __**x**__ Vio Link_

**Palabras: **_625_

**Disclaimer**_**: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures**_ _no me pertenece, es entera propiedad de __**Nintendo **__y__** Akira Himekawa**__, y esto lo hago por que se lo prometí a Saiko (Weona, debí haber subido esta basura hace como un año). _

_**Besos indecentes**_

El muchacho volvió a juntar los dedos frente a su rostro, analizando, como siempre hacía. Sus codos estaban apoyados en una mesa de cristal llena de bocadillos y dos copas de algo que parecía jugo de calabaza –qué infantil, pensó-, frente a él, la persona que le hacía recordar a cada segundo que nada podía ser perfecto.

—Deja de escudriñar en mí, me molesta —el moreno rompió el silencio que Vio hubiera preferido mantener— y lo sabes. —El chico sombra frunció el entrecejo, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa al rubio, la primera sincera desde que había decidido unirse, o más bien, tenderle una trampa a Shadow.

—Discúlpame entonces —Vio se levantó a la vez que tomaba su vaso y se instalaba en el umbral de la ventana, a sólo unos pasos de "su sombra"—, no sabía que te molestara tanto el que yo te mire, es lo único que puedo hacer después de lo que hiciste. —Shadow se sonrojó, giró la cabeza con brusquedad para no tener que encontrar sus ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre, con los azules del otro.

—No puedes negar que te gustó.

—Fue un acto impulsivo, necio e irracional, eso me demuestra que sigues siendo una parte de Link —la sombra se rió en su asiento. Vio desvió la mirada y se quedó observando la luna fijamente; realmente, cuando estaba con Shadow el tiempo parecía volar. Sintió un par de manos aferrarse a su cintura, las mismas lo alejaron de la ventana para apoyarlo de espaldas contra la fría pared. Cerró los ojos.

Esperó el contacto que no tardó en llegar. Una presión repentina sobe sus labios. Dejó caer la copa, que se rompió en varios pedazos. Era segunda vez que probaba esa sensación que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Los besos de Shadow eran bruscos, furiosos, desesperados contrastando sin perfección alguna con Vio, que era de labios suaves, besos tranquilos y poco ambiciosos. Aunque parecía no importar, y Shadow podría saberlo ya que Vio enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario, sólo para indicarle al moreno que profundizara el contacto.

El rubio intentó separarse bajando los brazos, considerando que ya era suficiente, pero el otro se lo impidió. Detuvo sus manos en un agarre que pareció no agradarle mucho al héroe, cortó el beso para poder alzar las extremidades de Vio y dejarlo completamente maniatado. Besó su mejilla un par de veces, ahora con más delicadeza y bajó en una hilera hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a morder, sin reparar demasiado en si a Vio le dolía o no.

—Ngh… Shadow… —soltó en susurro, que lograba alcanzar la clasificación de gemido— para ya.

—No me des órdenes, aún no te he dado esa confianza —Vio comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Hay más probabilidades de que nos encuentren de que me des confianza… —el de ojos azules trató de soltar el agarre, en vano—. Sh… Shadow, hablo en serio… Ah… —y sin embargo, a pesar de sus quejas, no le desagradaba. No, para nada. En absoluto. Quería seguir pero su mente, de forma imparcial y necia, decía que estaba mal. Que se separa y olvidara; su plan se ponía en riesgo. Unos pasos gigantes hacían retumbar la estancia— ¡Shadow, basta! —Gritó enojado al ver que su compañero ni se inmutaba ante la inminente presencia de los ogros.

—Como quieras. —Soltó el otro, indignado y dolido.

Unas cosas gigantes, toscas y de un verde asqueroso entraron dando tumbos y balbucearon algo que sólo el moreno entendió. Las bestias asintieron hoscamente, hablando entre ellas y se fueron, dejando un aroma desagradable.

—Me voy a dormir.

Shadow bebió un último trago, dejó el vaso con violencia sobre la mesa y se marchó. Estaba ofendido. Y Vio lamentó saber que iba a tener que dejarlo así.


	2. Las noches no se pasan en Cuartos Ajenos

Segundo Drabble. Ojala les haya gustado el primero.

**Género: **_Romance_

**Advertencias: **_Shonen Ai. Si no te gusta, con amor te digo que cierres la pestaña y te busques un Zelink._

**Pareja:** _Shadow Link __**x**__ Vio Link_

**Palabras: **_564_

**Disclaimer**_**: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures**_ _no me pertenece, es entera propiedad de __**Nintendo **__y__** Akira Himekawa**_.

_**Las noches no se pasan en cuartos ajenos.**_

* * *

Estaba completamente oscuro cuando subió los escalones para llegar a los aposentos que le había asignado Shadow, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió el impulso irracional de ir a dormir con él.

—_No molestes. No ahora, esto está mal. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? _—Cerró los ojos y por segunda vez en el día, se dejó llevar por sus instintos, ignorando olímpicamente la misión que él mismo se había encomendado. Caminó unos metros más allá de donde estaba y apenas hubo posado la mano en la perilla, la puerta se abrió. Shadow estaba ahí, parado, con una sonrisa burlona que denotaba toda su satisfacción.

—Sabía que no resistirías mucho sin mí —rió el moreno ante la cara de molestia de Vio.

—¿Me dejarás pasar, o vas a quedarte toda la noche apoyado en el maldito umbral?

—Puedes pasar si haces algo por mí —Shadow se acercó más al rubio, que se sonrojó al sentir la desconcertantemente tibia respiración del otro. Se fijó en que no hubiera nadie en el corredor y le plantó un beso a su sombra. Había cerrado los ojos por la vergüenza cuando terminó el contacto, por lo que no vio cómo el otro se relamía los labios—. Acabas de ganarte un pase eterno a este cuarto —dijo. Miró a Vio y luego señaló el interior de la estancia con la cabeza. Él no se hizo de rogar y entró, evitando cruzar miradas con Shadow—. Y bien, Vio, ¿vienes a pedirme disculpas por tu rechazo de hace unas horas?

—Seguro que sí. —Soltó el de orbes azulados, con todo el sarcasmo marcado en la voz.

—Este —Shadow se sentó en su cama y esta se hundió un poco por el peso— es el tercer beso que nos damos y por primera vez tomas la iniciativa. Creo que ambos sabemos cuál de los dos es el activo, ¿no? —Vio enrojeció aún más. Pero se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y apoyar la espalda contra la pared. De no haber sido por la luna, hubieran estado prácticamente a oscuras. Cerró los ojos cuando unos pasos se le acercaron. Shadow volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios, pero estaba siendo mucho más consciente de que Vio era humano y estaba tomándose las cosas con más calma.

Sin pedirle permiso, lo arrastró hasta su cama en medio del beso.

—No pretendas que no te gusta —le dijo cuando lo tuvo encerrado en la jaula de sus brazos—, porque no te voy a creer.

—Y tú no pretendas creer que te dejaré hacerme lo que se te venga en gana, Shadow —Vio le dejó un beso suave y se ladeó, con tal que su espalda quedara mirando hacia la sombra.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Preguntó el moreno, fastidiado.

Vio chasqueó la lengua.

—Te dije que no pretendieras creer nada —el héroe tiró de su amante y lo acostó junto a él—, porque yo simplemente vengo a dormir contigo.

—¿Dormir? —Preguntó— Bah. Me decepcionas —Shadow recibió un beso muy suave de parte de el otro, que se arrastró un poco para poder apoyarse en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos: acompasados, tranquilos, más humano de lo que creía—. Yo pensé que podría besarte como yo quisiera.

—Sueña.

La sombra soltó una risotada breve. Rendido, puso una mano en la cintura de Vio y se acomodó en la almohada bajo él.


	3. Romper o no Romper

**Género: **_Romance_

**Advertencias**_**: **__Shonen Ai. No más comentarios. _

**Pareja:** _Shadow Link __**x**__ Vio Link_

**Palabras: **_717_

**Disclaimer**_**: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures**__ no me pertenece, es entera propiedad de __**Nintendo **__y__** Akira Himekawa**__. _

_**Romper o no romper**_

Vio nunca iba a negar que lo que había vivido con Shadow caía en la calificación de idilio. Su propia sombra le daba una seguridad que estaba seguro nunca encontraría, ni siquiera con sus otros yo. Ni con su padre ni los soldados del ejército de Hyrule. Ni en la princesa, ni en el rey ni nadie.

Lo quería. Tampoco podría negarlo, porque sería una mentira del porte de un buque. Lo quería y lo iba a querer para sus adentros siempre. Sólo había un inconveniente.

Shadow era el malo de la historia y Vio era el héroe de la misma. Por descarte, eran incompatibles.

—Shadow… —el rubio acarició la mejilla de su sombra con más ternura de la que se permitiría nunca, susurrando su nombre—. Despierta. —Pero el otro simplemente no le respondía; en cambio, sin abrir los ojos, lo atrajo por la cintura hacia él.

—¿Qué te dio por despertar tan temprano? —Preguntó el moreno con el ceño fruncido sin mirar a su compañero—, déjame dormir… —balbuceó. Vio soltó una risita infantil muy poco propia de él y se acomodó en su cuello— ¿Y bien?

—Simplemente no tengo sueño.

La sombra abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja con diversión. Dejó un beso en la frente del héroe y se agachó para besar y morder su cuello. Vio gruñó:

—Ahora no; que no tenga sueño no significa que te quiera atacándome —reprendió con falsa molestia, logrando un bufido y que las manos de Shadow lo aprisionaran con fuerza. Se quedó ahí, pensando mientras el otro se dedicaba a acariciarle los cabellos, asumiendo que no conseguiría nada si insistía.

Habían sido días, que se habían convertido, a percepción suya, en simples horas. Fingiendo lealtad a la sombra del héroe. No había sido en vano. Se había enterado de mucho y podría dar el golpe en cuanto se diera un momento de soledad.

Bajando y subiendo de la torre, a cada momento se miraba en el espejo. El muchacho frente a él le regalaba una sonrisa cargada de picardía y suspenso, invitándolo a quebrar cada pieza del vidrio.

Cada vez se hacía más y más insoportable.

No estaba siendo capaz de mirar a Shadow a la cara y tal vez, sólo tal vez, este sospechara que algo estaba tramando. Aunque su plan parecía ir en perfecta marcha y pronto volvería al lado en el que debía estar.

—_Este es el espejo oscuro, nuestra inagotable fuente de poder, Vio. _

—_Entonces, si lo tenemos con nosotros, de una pieza…_

—_¡Seremos invencibles! ¡Tú y yo! ¡Juntos!_

_Tú y yo… juntos._

La idea de seguir su vida con la sombra se le antojaba surreal por hechos bastante simples y axiomáticos que cualquier hubiera podido entender.

Primero, Shadow era una sombra, era su propia sombra, no soportaba la luz de día y algún día tendría que volver a donde pertenecía. _Já,_ rió para sus adentros— Después de todo, sólo somos niños —se dijo Vio, preguntándose si sería considerado narcisista el enamorarse de su propia sombra—. Somos egoístas, desconsiderados… y tontos.

Lo segundo era que eventualmente Vio debería volver al cuerpo de Verde, el Link original. Entonces, no le quedaban opciones. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, enterrando sus uñas en la piel

Había dejado al pelinegro durmiendo, medio sonriente y acurrucado en las sábanas, sin temer nada.

Vio se había despedido con una cabezada frías y seca, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás y que si se atrevía a dejarle un beso de despedida, lo arruinaría todo; no sería capaz de marcharse. Caminó con pasos suaves hasta una habitación cerrada, abrió la cerradura con un trozo de alambre y tomó un martillo muy pesado.

Lo sujetó con ambas manos y sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta, salió, directo a seguir el tramo de escaleras que le quedaba. No, no quería romper lo que tenía con Shadow, ni quería traicionarlo. Pero tenía _que cumplir_ con su misión y volver con los otros. Una pena sofocante atacó su pecho y su garganta, subiendo lentamente hasta sus ojos, haciéndolos arder y nublando su visión. Contuvo la respiración apretando los dientes.

Decidido a no derramar ni una sola lágrima, asió el martillo que había robado y se enfrentó al espejo, dispuesto a cruzar la línea.


	4. El Traidor

**Género: **_Romance_

**Advertencias: **_Shonen Ai. Bueno, ya: Yaoi. Algunas viñetas modificadas para lograr más drama (L)_

**Pareja:** _Shadow Link __**x**__ Vio Link_

**Palabras:**

**Disclaimer**_**: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures**_ _no me pertenece, es entera propiedad de __**Nintendo **__y__** Akira Himekawa**__._

_**El traidor**_**.**

* * *

Si había fallado o no, ya no importaba. Había estado a punto de romper el espejo y un idiota había aparecido de improviso, estropeándolo.

Para colmo de males, había terminado matando a uno de los esbirros de la sombra del héroe con su Espada Cuádruple. Shadow se despertó con el ruido de las bestias y bajó corriendo para encontrarse con Vio, frente al espejo. El moreno miró a su amante un segundo.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó, acercándose a Vio y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio— ¿Estás bien? —Shadow posó la vista en el monstruo muerto y apretó su agarre— ¿Por qué lo mataste? —Inquirió.

Vio apretó la mandíbula

—Yo sólo estaba viendo el espejo y él me atacó. Tal vez caminaba dormido —mintió y Shadow pareció creerle, pues lo soltó regalándole una sonrisa. El moreno iba a dar la vuelta y entonces, para terror de Vio, topó con la punta de una de sus botas el martillo que yacía olvidado en el suelo; se agachó a recogerlo. Al héroe le pareció que se tardaba siglos, que cada movimiento que hacía le salía tan parsimonioso, lento y grave. Y sintió tanto, _tanto miedo_. No podía correr, fue absolutamente incapaz de moverse y asumió que tendría que, de forma inevitable, afrontar lo que había hecho.

¿Qué tan mal estaría arrepentirse de haber intentado romper el Espejo Oscuro? ¿Qué tan malo sería querer volver a cinco minutos antes?

_Qué egoísta, eres, Vio Link. Eres un maldito egoísta…_

_No_, se dijo. _Ya está, se acabó, mi destino está con los demás héroes, no con _él. Se repitió, intentando convencerse de que sus decisiones eran correctas y de que ya no debía permitirse el grandioso _lujo_ de _sentir._ Shadow sostuvo el martillo y lo sopesó entre sus manos, mirándolo con curiosidad, con el cejo fruncido.

—Alguien intentó romper el espejo —dijo, serio.

—Acabo de ver a un enano por aquí. Pudo haber sido él —volvió a mentir.

Shadow le entregó con brusquedad el martillo a uno de sus esbirros y se enfrentó al espejo.

—Puede que los otros dos Links hayan entrado —siguió la sombra, poniendo su mano derecha en el cristal—. Le preguntaré al espejo qué están haciendo esos dos…

Vio sintió su sangre helarse y un escalofrío de nerviosismo le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo: Shadow no sabía que Vio había dejado vivir a Verde. El corazón le latía desbocado; alcanzó a ver cómo una gota de sudor frío recorría su mejilla. Shadow no dijo nada, pero en un instante, todos pudieron ver la imagen de Azul, Rojo y Verde avanzando con alguna dificultad por un roquerío. El moreno apretó su mano en un puño e hizo rechinar sus dientes.

—¡Ese es Verde! —Gruñó, muerto de rabia— ¿¡Cómo es que está con vida!? ¡Creí que lo habías matado! —Dijo sin mirar a Vio.

—No… No lo sé —respondió, controlando cada fibra de su ser a duras penas—. Estoy seguro de que lo maté…

Vio tembló, sujetó con aún más fuerza el arma que no se había molestado en tirar a un lado y tragó con fuerza. Su imagen asiendo la herramienta se reflejó claramente frente a las narices de la sombra.

—Tú… —el odio cargaba su voz… no. No era odio, era decepción escondida tras la ira. Pena.

—Bah, me has pillado —el muchacho soltó la espada, que resonó contra el suelo. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió para sí.

—¡Ese traidor debe ser ejecutado!

•

—Entonces, siempre nos vigilabas con el espejo —a Vio se lo había amarrado a un pedestal, bajo dos de las espadas sagradas.

La sombra se acercó con una mueca hasta el héroe y le susurró al oído.

—Siempre _te _vigilaba con el espejo. ¿Crees que había sido al azar? Encontrarte perdido en el bosque, engatusarte, traerte conmigo… —Shadow temblaba, consumido por la rabia. Se alejó del rubio y caminó en el aire y envió el espejo de vuelta a la torre— _creí que teníamos algo. _

—_Yo también._

—Mentiroso. Lo fingiste todo; al final, acabaste siendo peor que sólo malvado.

Vio rió.

—No es muy diferente a lo que haces tú, Sombra del Héroe. Dijiste que nos parecíamos mucho, que teníamos cosas en común —el moreno frunció el ceño y se puso sobre una roca, justo frente al traidor.

—Arruinaste… todo. La oportunidad de gobernar este mundo los dos juntos, hacerlo _nuestro mundo. _Eres un idiota —chasqueó los dedos y los monstruos a su alrededor se acercaron armados con mazos enormes hacia Vio, dispuestos a dejarlo caer del pedestal. La sombra se acercó nuevamente a su humano sujetándole el rostro—. Es una pena que deba matarte, aún me faltaban cosas por hacerte y sería un desperdicio lastimar esa carita. Al menos, podré destruir dos de las Espadas Cuádruple contigo —dijo en voz alta, lo primero en un tono sugerente y el rubio se estremeció, sin querer, dejando volar su imaginación.

El temblar de los muros los alertó a todos. Una grieta se formó, reventó las rocas y dejó pasar un enorme haz de luz.

—No… no ahora —susurró Vio. Miró hacia Shadow y se dio cuenta de que él también lo miraba, ignorando a los esbirros que estaban agrupándose en torno a la luz. Parecía que de forma inconsciente, él tampoco quería separarse de Vio—. _Lo lamento _—alcanzó a decir. Tendría que dejar a Shadow con el amargo sabor de la traición en la boca.

—¡Vio! —se escuchó. Eran los Link. El muchacho no supo si sentirse feliz o decepcionado. No quería alejarse de Shadow aunque este estuviera a punto de matarlo. Aun así respondió a los gritos.

—¡Chicos, estoy aquí!

Gritó, alcanzando a ver como el rostro de la sombra se contorsionaba en una mueca de odio.

—¡Se acabó el juego, Shadow Link! —Rugió Verde mientras Rojo y Azul se subían a la roca en la que estaba Vio.

—¡No! ¡Idiotas! —El prisionero, siempre más inteligente, supo de inmediato que el peso de los cuatro sería demasiado— ¡Bájense de la roca!

Antes de que tocaran la lava, Rojo había utilizado el bastón que traía consigo para congelarla. Azul y Verde corrieron a desatarlo y junto con él, a las espadas. Dieron pelea, los cuatro, igual que antes y Vio fue capaz de notar el cambio que había producido su separación; podían coordinarse y combinar sus ataques para lograr que todo fuera efectivo y rápido, sin daños. Shadow miraba con odio a todos lados y luego centró su vista en él. Lo miraba a los ojos.

Los otros tres Links ya apuntaban a Shadow, que se acercaba a paso rápido hacia ellos, dispuesto a matar a todos y cada uno y Vio, impertérrito, se mordió la lengua y apuntó con su espada, atreviéndose a mirar a Shadow a los ojos. Dejó que la oración de Verde iluminara las armas y un rayo de luz potentísimo y puro surgió de las espadas, atravesando a la sombra. Vio susurró un _lo siento_, un gemido de angustia que brotó de su garganta junto con una lágrima y le pareció que Verde lo notaba, pues sintió los ojos del muchacho fijos en él. ¿Lo sabría, acaso?

Un segundo más y ya no hubo rastro de la Sombra del Héroe.

—¡Sí! —Celebró Rojo— ¡Acabamos con Shadow Link! —Al momento, una punzada aguda de dolor se hizo presente en el corazón de Vio. Pero…

—No —dijo, serio—. Aún no. Mientras exista el Espejo Oscuro, él no puede morir —y no le sorprendió sentir un alivio estremecedor.

Lo habían logrado. Sus otros yo habían podido no sólo alejarlo de las garras de la muerte, sino que también habían salvado las dos espadas cuádruple. Todos parecían felices, menos él. Fingió sus sonrisas hasta el final temiendo por Shadow. A Gufuu, o quien fuera el que manejaba las marionetas de aquel juego siniestro, no le iba a gustar nada la pérdida de las armas sagradas.


End file.
